


Unknown Electricity

by kayfabebabe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Crushes, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, drabble of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayfabebabe/pseuds/kayfabebabe
Summary: A part of Bayley couldn’t deny that every dangerous submission maneuver was a work of art to see, it was hard to not sit and stare every time Asuka was in the ring.





	Unknown Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Raw 02/26/18  
> Bayley finds comfort in the only one she can really call a friend at this point.

Bayley trailed backstage, keeping her shoulders slumped as she walked. She was avoiding the inevitable discussion she would have to have with Sasha when it came to go back to the hotels. The moment still replayed through her mind, the way her chest had tightened as she took that step down and back away from Sasha’s outstretched hand, watching the way her features dropped. After everything, Bayley felt fulfilled after getting betrayed so repetitively.

Then she remembered the way her heart suddenly picked up, how she had slipped up into the ring without any hesitation to help Asuka with a suplex helping her get the submission. In the end she stood there on the ramp, keeping a safe distance from the scene as she watched Mickie tap out almost immediately. She couldn’t help the small proud smile she had from the sight of Asuka, gleeful and excited over another hard-fought victory.

A part of Bayley couldn’t deny that every dangerous submission maneuver was a work of art to see, it was hard to not sit and stare every time Asuka was in the ring.

Her temporary daze ended when she became aware of the eyes on her. She looked over and saw Sasha against the barricade, panting heavily with a hurt look. It was almost instinct for Bayley to go and comfort her, immediately apologize. She fought against those instincts and she just spared her one final look before she turned and made her way to the back.

Now, here she was, roaming the dark halls of the arena. Was she looking for someone? She wasn’t quite sure at this point. But she felt her legs take her to an unknown location. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of a door that had the name plate she had seen before. ‘ _Asuka_ ’.

She stood there silently for a long moment and she just pondered on what she was doing exactly. At this point she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she couldn’t keep doing whatever _this_ was with Sasha. Going back and forth constantly, taking her back after every twisted stab of betrayal. She was tired of it.

Before she could force her body to move and knock at the door, it opened, and it seemed that Asuka was still vibrating with excitement when it swung open. She looked as if she were on a mission, ready to go somewhere before she saw Bayley. She froze for a moment and the two of them stood there in silence for a moment, eye to eye. 

Asuka’s lips parted as if she were ready to speak but Bayley quickly stopped her, holding up a hand. “It’s okay,” she said immediately. “I had to- I couldn’t let them sit there and gang up on you like that,” she explained, knowing the older woman was curious as to why Bayley ran out there immediately to help. The look on her face said that much. Was there a real reason? Bayley couldn’t quite say at this point.

“Sasha- she’s- she’s done that a lot, I think I told you about it before,” the two had come to know each other in NXT before Bayley had given the title up to her. Asuka nodded, clearly understanding every word, her gaze unwavering. Usually Bayley would shy away from such a stare like she usually did. But tonight, she forced herself to, sucking in a deep breath and looking down at the ground before she looked into those dark eyes once again.

“But you didn’t, which is why I helped you in the match,” Bayley finished, trailing off and swallowing the sudden lump that was present in her throat. There was a long moment of silence between them and it hung heavy in the air.

“Sasha- isn’t ready for Bayley,” Asuka spoke, her accent thick and the words slightly broken off English. Bayley looked up when she heard those words and she saw Asuka was smiling to Bayley. But this smile held no promise of violence like the one she usually wore in the ring. That smile seemed eerie, like she found joy in the pain she could cause in the ring. This smile though- this smile was much warmer and softer. Something that wasn’t quite Asuka.

Bayley’s lips parted to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth, smiling uncontrollably at Asuka’s words. “I dunno if she is or not- but I’m definitely ready for her,” she said. Asuka nodded her head immediately at that, nudging her good shoulder with the gentlest of touches. She patted her shoulder gently.

“No one is ready for Bayley,” Asuka spoke again and it was hard to hold back Bayley’s smile. “Don’t worry about me,” she immediately said, knowing Asuka didn’t have time to quite worry about who was ready for her. “I’ll get my revenge on Sasha. But for now, I got your back if they come after you like that again,” she told her, deciding that would be it. That would be her reason for coming to see Asuka after tonight’s match. The multi-color haired woman nodded her head immediately, not missing a beat, seeming to understand Bayley almost perfectly. She always seemed to have an easy time understanding her when it came to certain things.

Their eyes met, and Bayley’s smile was impossible to mask. “Tonight- I beat Nia and Alexa. Tomorrow- I beat Sasha,” Asuka said and Bayley couldn’t help the fondness that filled her. She knew Asuka would end up pulling through on winning. Was it bad that Bayley wanted that for tomorrow’s Mixed Match Challenge? Probably.

Bayley bit her bottom lip and her soft smile turned into a barely noticeable grimace as nerves filled her stomach once again, thinking about Sasha and what she would have to deal with once she finished this conversation. Asuka was usually the one who paid attention to every small detail when it came to Bayley and she noted the way Bayley’s face seemed to drop. There was a long moment of silence between them and Asuka tried her best to offer another smile. “Hug?” she asked suddenly, surprising Bayley and causing the brunette whipped her head up. She didn’t have the chance to respond properly before she felt a pair of strong and secure arms wrapping around her shoulders.

She would admit that it was different. Not something she was used to. But she found herself slowly relaxing and melting into the warm security there, her arms coming to squeeze around Asuka’s waist. The hug lingered and when they slowly parted, Bayley found her hand lingering at her hip longer than what was necessary. Asuka’s eyes went down to the hand before looking back up into her eyes. When Bayley noticed it, she quickly pulled her hand away and she bit her bottom lip gently. “I- Thank you,” she said, clearing her throat to keep her voice from wavering. Asuka’s eyes were gentle and warm as their eyes locked once more. Asuka nodded immediately, giving her silent “you’re welcome”, which Bayley understood easily as well.

 “I’ll- uh- I’ll see you at the next house show then, alright?” she slowly pulled back and watched as Asuka moved around her, her gaze still fixed on the brunette. “Yes, you will,” she said, before she turned around to leave Bayley lingering in the hallway with her heart beating erratically inside her chest. Bayley took the moment to let out a shaky breath she had been holding. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering madly now. The mere thought of how it felt to have Asuka pressed close to her, so warm and soft yet so strong was enough to make Bayley feel like her entire being was on fire, filled with unknown electricity 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so was anyone else excited about that little moment Bayley had? Because I was! I'm also loving the dynamic between her and Asuka.


End file.
